


Siblings?

by lucro_music



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucro_music/pseuds/lucro_music
Summary: what if the Malfoys had 3 sons and a daughter and one of the sons were older and the other two were twins but one of the twins were kidnapped along with the daughterBeta DracoMalfoy1
Kudos: 3





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on wattpad under delucro

So what really happened that night? Did the potters really have one child or has he kidnapped from his real family?

It started on a cold dark night when the twins were born. The parent's names Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They had a son named Draco Lucius Malfoy, and a daughter named hazel Narcissa Malfoy, and her twin Hariden Haze Malfoy.

Now, this really starts years back but you have to understand who came after them earlier before the whole backstory.

Narcissa had this running feud going on lately only because lily potter hated her and decied alongside James to go after one of her children.

And yes you guessed it. It was one Hariden Haze Malfoy.

Now the Potters had a long-standing feud with the Malfoys when they have done nothing to them. Now let's go back to the present since your caught up a little shall we?

They Malfoys are in tears since one of there children and more importantly, hazels twin was just taken by someone they could have never guessed. Since they have never dealt with them majorly.

They have started coming up with ways to find the poor boy but nothing has come up till the real present day Hariden Haze Malfoy's 11th birthday.


	2. chapter 1

Hariden pov  
Age 11

When I was going to get the mail, someone knocked on the door. “Boy get the door now!” So, I went to get the door. A man with white-blond and wearing a suit. “How can I help you today sir?” I didn't know what he was doing here since I was pretty sure they did not know him. “ We are looking for someone named Hariden, do you know him?”  
The blond man asks. “ um, let me go get my uncle, sir,” I said quietly. I ran to go get uncle Vernon and brought him to the door. After a couple of minutes of yelling, I was dragged to the door and was told to go with the blond man and never come back here again. “ Hi, my name is Lucius Malfoy and I am your father. We will be going to my house and I will tell you about who you really are,” he said softly to me. He doesn't seem mean, so I walk with him and walk down into an alley. He said to hold on to him and next thing I know we are in front of a huge house. When we entered, I noticed he seemed nervous about something. A kid about a year or two older then I walked in and ran up to me and started hugging me. I didn't even know him, but something looked and felt familiar with him. they lead me to this older guy and he did some weird thing to me. Then, suddenly it all came back. I started crying as I hugged all of my family, but Hazel was missing and I had no idea as to where she was.

3rd pov

Now with hazel, it's a bit different because no one knows what happened with her. Now with hazel, the Potters wanted her out of the country so she went to America. She was adopted by the Winchesters. She grew but with her brothers Sam and Dean till Lucius came and talked with them. ( Dean is 18 and Sam is 13 while Hazel is 11) Now when Lucius came you could tell he wasn't expecting for a gun to get shoved in his face busy with his own daughter at all. After a while, he managed to talk them down and actually talk with the family and tell them who hazel really is and what happened 11 years ago and even said he could help them hunt as long as they never go after his family.


	3. Chapter 2

With Hazel and the Winchesters, they were brought to the Malfoy family home to meet hazels’ brother and their older brother and mother. They went from America to England by plane, which was Lucius first time on one, and landed and from Heathrow airport portkeyed from there. 

When they got to the Malfoy house they were met with Narcissa. “ Welcome back Lucius, how was it coming back?” she said softly. While she leads them to the sitting room. “ It was nice coming back, though I am not too fond of planes,” Lucius said while making sure his guests are following them. “ This is Malfoy Manor, you will be meeting my sons at dinner, this is my wife Narcissa, Cissa this is John And Mary Whincherter and their sons Dean and Sam. This is also Hazel.” He said politely. “ If we could sit we could get started about how to deal with the situation at present no?” Mary said trying to find out what to do. “ Of course go ahead I am going to go get Draco and Hariden and bring them to the dining room,” Cissa said while walking out. “Do you want the children to be a part of this or do you wish to bring them into the decisions later Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?” When Lucius said this he knew he wanted their opinion right away to see where this could go and whether the Malfoy twins would go for school. “ We wish for their opinion whenever we figure out some different opinions Mr. Malfoy,” Mary said politely. She seems to act as the head of the house while John makes sure the kids behave. “ Of course, how about we go to the dining room. I believe dinner is ready.” while he was standing up waiting for them to follow him there.


	4. Chapter 3

Hariden pov

Draco is taking me to the dining room when I walk in to see a girl my age along with 2 other children older than me and 2 other people.   
“What is going on in here and who are they?” Looking at Draco, and all he does is shakes his head.

“These are the Winchester and the young girl is your twin, Hazel.” 

“ Hello I am Hazel Winchester, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I am Draco Malfoy and this is Hariden Malfoy.” 

“ I am Mary and this is John with our sons Dean and Sam, we will be living here with your family for a while while you two and Hazel go to Hogwarts.”

While we sit down and eat supper the adults start talking asking us questions about different things we like and what we do for fun.   
After supper, we go to a room shown to us by Draco and we play games and get to know the other and after a while, we have to go to bed because tomorrow we have to go get supplies for school.


	5. Chapter 4

3rd pov

While everyone else was getting ready Hadrian was nervous, while they only met yesterday he was still scared everyone else would act like the Dursleys. When the door opened Hazel was there. 

“Hey I know we haven’t really talked but I would really like to get to know who without the others here if that doesn’t bother you?’

“ Yeah, we, we can do that”

Before they could continue Mary walked in frantically because no one could find the twins.  
“ Oh thank god your okay” as she was saying this she brought the two into a hug and was making sure neither of them was hurt.

Hariden having never had someone care for him started feeling stressed and tired to get out of the hug and Mary let him. Mr.Malfoy having told the eldest Winchester told them about his previous household.

“ By the way, breakfast is ready so come down soon, or we can get the food in here so you can talk alright?”

“Let’s have the food in here so we can talk yeah?”

All he did was a nod back. He went to go grab a book so he could give the hazel and back up to a flat wall to lean on, scared about her reaction just in case she didn’t want to get to know him or hate him.

After the food was brought to them and Hazel just got up and hugged him. “ I could never hate you and I will never leave you, you are my twin after all. Now let’s go down so we can go get school supplies yeah.”

Both of them got up after a while of crying and hugging each other.

While the two were getting to know each other the Winchester boys were talking to Draco and the adults were also talking about many things and getting to know the others.


	6. Chapter 5

3rd

~The next morning~

"Boys come on we are going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Coming mom"

As the boys of the two families rushed down the stairs. The adults minus Lucius were already and at the floo. 

"Okay now that everyone is here, let's leave. You need to say Diagon Alley clearly in order to get there once you throw the floo powder to the ground. Draco you are going first.”

Once they had all gotten to Diagon Alley they all went to the bank to take care of things there. As they walk towards the bank the meet the Weasley

“Hello Arthur, its impressive you can take a day off work”

“How about you leave us alone, and the only reason we stopped you is because of who you have with you, when did you start being around mudbloods?”

“ And everyone says I am bad. At least I don’t say that phrase. They may be muggle-borns but they are family. You should really go back to your family loving leader no?” 

“Whatever just leave my family alone, Malfoy.”

“What was he thinking, saying that and in front of children?”

“ I don’t know dear but let us not think about it and continue shopping”

As the family shops, people are starting to see the Malfoys in a different light and rumors start to spread about the family. No one knew how they weren’t being killed. It was of course common knowledge the Malfoys hated mudbloods. 

“ Come on Draco lets go look at the candy.”

I am glad he’s finally acting like a child even though its temporary for now. We need to keep a close eye on him. Her eyes were becoming wet with tears looking at the five children feeling hope and content rise up within her.

“Mary want to go look at clothes with me?”

“Of course and leave the children with those two when they become hyper or course.”

While the wives were talking the two husbands felt a chill come down on them not knowing what happened and no one took notice.

Eventually, as the day began to come to an end, the family made it home and started to settle down for the night.

The day for when the twins leave will be a rough one but will be worth it was thought by the adults before they slept.


	7. Chapter 6

3rd pov

~time skip to the day leaving to hogwarts~

"Come on we need to get moving!" 

“I am up so go away”

“We are leaving in 10 minutes child”

“Look I’m up and ready let’s go”

~skip to the platform~

So this is the train that takes us to Hogwarts? It doesn't seem to be that bad, just a lot of people. So what do you think Hazel?

Yeah, it's not that bad we may be able to make friends you know. You do know that no matter what house we are in no one can take us away from each other. Remember that Hariden. Now let's go.

“Draco who is that?”

In the distance, all you can see is a lady hunched over wearing a pink hat and talking to a boy who looked nervous and scared.

“Those are the Longbottom family”

“Remember that no matter what house you get in you are still our children and that we love you, Draco take care of them and you. Now go and find a seat.”

That was all that was said and the three children boarded the train and about 10 minutes before the train left a sea of redheaded people came and bored the train along with the potters.

“Great they actually made it, don’t pay any attention to them okay? We will never leave you now let’s go find Longbottom yeah?”

After a while they made it to where the gang of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs was in a cabin.

“ This is some of the people that don’t care for the otters and their fame. They know what happened that night and how they survived along with their hellspawn. Their siblings are in the next cabin over. So go have fun”

Let’s go see whos in there, it shouldn’t be too bad.

Hopefully, your right.

“ Hi I am Hazel and this is Hariden Malfoy we were hoping we could sit with you?”

“Yeah, of course, I am Maria Zabine, the blond is Luna Lovegood, And the red haired one is Astoria Greengrass”

“ Are you related to Draco? If so why have we never meet?”

“Maria that is rude to ask or did you forget what happened that night. Sorry about her she doesn’t know when its when to not talk”

“It’s alright we don’t mind. Yes we are related to Draco”

“Awsome do you wanted to play exploding snaps with us?

“Yeah anytime”

~time skip to Hogwarts~

Ready sister

Always brother


End file.
